Small Moments
by Lovely Light
Summary: Small moments between House, Cameron, and their little spawn. Just fluff. We all need fluff during the winter.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I get bored my imagination takes over my mind (It's very hard to control, I keep it in a cage but it keeps chewing it's way through.), and these little stories pop into my mind. I've never written anything for House, although I am a loyal fan, and decided to post somthing. Love it , Hate it, Worship it, do what ever you want. This will be a continuing thing. Just small moments.**

* * *

Woman were woman no matter what their age, House thought as he watched his four year old daughter try on yet another pair of sandals. They all looked the same to him, brightly colored and decorated with bows. The ones she was currently trying to try on where white and had a strap with a buckle that went around the ankle. Her small hands were having a hard time buckling the strap.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked. He sat a small chair looking down at his daughter who sat on the floor surrounded by several boxes of sandals. All of them losers in the game of the perfect pair of sandals his daughter was playing.

"I can do it," She said stubbornly.

He nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sure you can. I just want to be done in time for dinner," He teased. It was only ten in the morning.

It was then she looked up at him, bright blue eyes filling with tears, that he remembered why he never wanted to be a father.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Daddy's just grumpy because his leg hurts," He explained. He held out his hand. "Let me help you, ok?"

The little girl nodded her head and scooted over to her father. Once he took his foot into her hand he saw the problem.

"You have the wrong size shoe, Kate," He told her.

"But it says it on the box," Kate argued, as she forcefully took the shoe off her foot. House took the shoe out of her hand and found it to be a size smaller then what was written on the box.

"Yea, well people are idiots," He mumbled under his breath. Kate got up and checked for another box of shoes in her size.

"There aren't anymore," She proclaimed sadly. The tears were coming back again and House knew it was time for a nap. He sighed and spotted a shoe salesman.

"Hey, shoe man! Come over here and do your job and get this young lady some shoes!" He yelled at the man. The man came over took the size and style and went to check in the back of the store. He looked back at his daughter.

"You didn't have to yell," She told him. Ah, yet another moral compass, House thought.

The shoe sales men came back a few minutes later empty handed.

"Sorry sir, we seem to be all out of that size in that style," The man explained.

"Seem to be? Did you actually look? Or did you just go back there and call mommy telling her you're going to be home late for dinner?" House asked.

He stood up, with the help of his cane, and walked down the aisle, opening the door the 35 year old man had walked through a moment ago.

"You can't…" He protested.

One minute and a half latter House came back with two boxes. He put the boxes down on the floor and hoisted Kate onto the chair he was previously sitting on. He opened one of the boxes and pulled out a shoe. He looked to Kate.

"May I?" He asked permission, seeing as a couple of minutes ago she hadn't wanted her help. Kate nodded a smile on her face. Now he remembered why he loved being a dad, that smile on her face.

House slipped the shoe on and buckled it. It fit perfectly.

"Stand up," House told her. "Walk around in it. Tell me if you like, if not there are plenty more shoes here to try on."

She walked a couple steps and walked back, smile still in place on her face. "I love it!" She said. House sighed in relief.

"They also come in light pink," He said, as he gestured to the second box as Kate slipped the other sandal off and back into the box.

"Can I get both?" Kate asked. House smiled knowing Allison would yell at him latter for spoiling her, but he just spent a half hour in a shoe store with the pickiest, just turned four years old, daughter in the world. He should at least walk out of this store with two pairs of shoes his daughter loved.

"Sure, since this lovely sales man is going to give us a discount," He said as he glared at the salesman. The salesman sighed and nodded his head.

After paying for the two pairs of sandals, which only took a half hour to find, the two exited the shoe store and back into the crowded mall. They immediately spotted Allison sitting on a bench, sipping on a bottle of water, surrounded by a couple of bags.

Father and daughter made their way through the crowd, hands clasped as to not lose each other in the masses of people.

"Good morning, my darling wife," House said sarcastically, as he fell onto the bench next to her. He picked Kate up and settled her on his good leg. She immediately leaned against his chest with tired eyes.

Allison smiled. "Not so much fun with the shoe shopping?"

"I got two pairs Mommy, and daddy got it for a discount," She told her mother.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yea, he had to go get the shoes himself because the salesman didn't look for them, he called his mommy instead," Kate explained.

Allison looked at House and he shrugged his shoulder as if to say 'the guy was an idiot'

"Max out my credit card?" House quickly changed the subject.

"Almost, I guess I'll just have to try harder next time," Allison replied with a smile.

"I guess so," House said, a small smile gracing his face.

"Home?" Allison asked. House looked down to find Kate fast asleep.

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the part where I get to rant about whatever I want, if you're smart you probably skip this part of the story. Anyway, just wanted to give thanks to the people who reviewed me. They were Limaccia, Ithilwenn, Nellas, Mikesh, chicagochicklett, sweetgreuy, and bones4life. Anyone else reading this story should thank them as well, considering they made write faster. Seriously, they were there with whips and everything.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A poke to the stomach was what woke Allison up at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. There was no reason to wake up at that time in the morning unless you had a religion. Thankfully, she did not. Therefore, she should not be poked awake anytime before ten o'clock on a Sunday morning. 

"Go back to sleep, Greg," Allison House said, as she rolled over in bed and readjusted her pillow so it was directly over her head.

"I'm not Daddy, I'm Kate," Kate giggled. She crawled on the bed and over to her Mother's side. She lay down next to her mother and snuggled next to her. Allison reached out an arm and wrapped it around Kate.

"Daddy, said to get up. Uncle Jimmy's here and he's making nut pancakes," Kate explained before yawning.

"Macadamia nut pancakes," Allison corrected her. "I think we should sleep for a little while and let Daddy have bonding time with Uncle Jimmy." Allison turned her head and observed her already half-asleep daughter.

"Ok, then pancakes," Kate said sleepily. Allison nodded her head in agreement.

"Then pancakes," She agreed sleepily, before nodding off.

Half an hour later House and Wilson stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching the two girls sleep.

"You're one lucky bastard," Wilson stated. House half smiled, a thing Wilson was now used to seeing on a regular bases.

"I know," House said, as he watched his wife and daughter sleep in the King size bed that seemed to engulf them. "Now, I'm going to be a real bastard and rudely wake them up. Care to join?"

"No, thanks. See you later?" Wilson asked.

"No, why?" House asked purposely being dense.

"Fourth of July picnic, ring any bells?" Wilson asked exasperatingly. House pretended to think before his eyes went wide in mock realization.

"Oh, right, we celebrate that day we signed a piece of paper," House said.

"Gained our independence," Wilson interjected.

"You know techincally it wasn't even legally signed until August? Even so, considering I didn't sign it, I don't see any reason to…"

"I'll buy you a glow necklace and a sparkler," Wilson bargained. House rubbed his chin thoughtfully, noting he needed to half-ass shave his face, before answering Wilson.

"Two sparklers and whatever light-up, blinky, necklace the rugrat wants," House demanded. Knowing his daughter and her fondness for things that lit up, much like her father, House knew Kate would be asking for something before the end of the night. She would do so, nicely, never demanding. Then again, she never needed to.

"Deal, See you later," He said before making his exit. Once he heard the front door shut House made his way to the bed and contemplated how to wake up the two sleeping beauties.

Looking at the clock and deciding it was way too early to be up in the first place, on a Sunday morning, he rolled onto the bed and curled up to his girls.

"I'll buy you three sparklers if you come home with me tonight," Allison said. He looked over at her. Her eyes were tired but as bright as usual.

"As long as each comes with a kiss," He haggled.

"Deal," Allison agreed.

"Go to sleep, don't want you to miss your beauty sleep and develop premature wrinkles," He smirked.

A small slap to the head from Allison and within a few moments they were fast asleep.

* * *

It was hot, crowded, and hot. Three things House hated when adventuring outside of home. One of Allison's hands was clasped in his while the other was steering a wagon, in which his daughter sat in like a princess in a carriage. Mother and daughter wore matching, white, sun dresses, while Kate's feet adorned her new, white, sandals they had gotten the previous day. She couldn't wait to show her Aunt Lisa and Uncle Jimmy. House knew this because she had rambled on about it for ten minutes in the car. 

House winced, and nearly fell, as some idiot with a scooter ran into his injured leg. He would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed onto Allison at the last second.

"That's it, we're going home," House said. You could hear the pain behind each word. Allison and he both knew his leg would be hurting, more then usual, for a couple of hours if not for the whole night.

"Daddy," Kate said worriedly. House looked at his daughter. Kate was great at reading body language, a skill she picked up from him, and she knew he was in pain. House closed his eyes and sighed, knowing how much his wife and daughter wanted to spend Fourth of July with their friends. He could deal with the pain, couldn't he?

"Scoot over, princess," He ordered. Kate scooted back in the large wagon. House sat down in the wagon and pulled his injured leg up onto the wagon, the other leg made it's way up on it's own accord. His large frame didn't fit well into the wagon. Allison picked Kate up and House scooted back further in the wagon, before Allison placed Kate pack in the wagon, this time in between Houses calves.

House nodded his head. "Better. Now drive, and keep you eyes on the road, woman," House demanded, as Kate giggled at her fathers antics. Allison rolled her eyes and continued pulling the wagon, she was glad her and Cuddy had been working out in the gym lately. Otherwise, she doubted she would have been able to pull the wagon without struggiling.

"I think Mommy should pull us everywhere in the wagon. Don't you think so?" House asked Kate loud enough so Allison could hear.

"If she's going to do that, Mommy's going to need to start working out with the free weights again," Allison said.

"Are you implying I'm fat?" House asked, a fake shocked expression on his face. "Because, I seem to remember a woman who was as big as a whale a couple of years ago."

"I was having your child," Allison said.

"The one you practically begged me to have," House scoffed playfully.

"That's fine, I'll just make sure I don't get pregnant again, this way I won't be the size of a whale," Allison said, faking anger she turned her head foreword.

Thinking she was truly angry, House frowned, got his cane, and poked her in the back with it. She turned around and House put on his best pouting face. "But, I want another one."

Allison nearly tripped over her own two feet at this statement. Allison knew House had wanted Kate, he never said it, but all of his actions had shown he had wanted the baby just as much as she had. But Allison had never expected House to admit to her he wanted another baby.

Being slightly speechless, Allison said they only things she knew that would convey all her thoughts and feelings on the matter. "Love you," Allison told him, eyes soft.

He half smiled, something he tried very hard not to do in public. "Love you too. Now, drive woman, and keep your eyes on the road."

* * *

They all sat on a blanket. Kate was perched on Allison's lap zipped in one of her Mother sweatshirts, which engulfed her small frame. Her light up necklace, which Uncle Jimmy had bought her, was placed around her neck, lighting up in different colors. House had several glow necklaces around his neck. In his hand he had his lighter and was currently trying to light one of the seven sparklers he had. He had managed to get Cuddy to buy him two more sparklers. 

"Now, you know only Daddy gets to light things on fire," House properly set the rules, not wanting to take home an angry Allison. Kate nodded her head. "Unless, of course, some little punk is hitting on you, then you can light him on fire."

"Greg," Allison scolded.

"Hey, I second that," Wilson agreed.

Allison glared at House before he rolled his eyes and gave in. "Fine, if some punk starts hitting on you, Uncle Jimmy and I will light him on fire."

"Why would a boy hit me?" Kate asked. Cuddy and Allison chuckled.

"Never mind," House said, before lighting the sparkler. Kate's eyes widened as the sparkler came to life. House held it over the sidewalk next to them, as to not set fire to the grass.

"Can I hold it?" Kate asked. House looked to Allison who shrugged.

"Maybe next year, kiddo," House said. Allison seemed surprised at his call, but didn't question it.

"When are the fireworks going to start?" Kate asked. She cuddled further into her mothers embrace, trying to get warmer.

"In about five minutes," Wilson told her, before going back to his conversation with Cuddy.

House's sparkler ran out, but before he could light another one he noticed Allison shiver slightly. Sighing, he stood up, limped, and sat down behind her. House leaned against a tree and held out his hands to Allison, who had watched every one of his movements. She moved to hand Kate to him when he shook his head.

"You too," He said. Allison smiled and scooted back, leaning against his chest, his legs on either side of her. House wrapped his eyes around both Allison and Kate.

"This is only because you're too skinny, and have no fat to keep your body warm. I don't you freezing to death before I could reproduce again," House told her.

"Of course, couldn't be that you want to be here," Allison teased.

"Good, then we're on the same page," He said it seriously, but his eyes sparkled in a teasing manner.

"Always," Allison assured him. He smiled at her and winked.

The first pop of the fireworks had Kate jumping in surprise, but surprise became compete awe as she watched the colorful explosions in the sky. House still smiled as his daughter oo'd and awed at the display of colors in the sky. He would never tell a soul, but he really did want to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter. That means smiles from you when reading the chapter, and smiles from me when reading the reviews. I think it's a great deal, don't you? Smiles all around.**

**Special thanks to samdoc, Mix-Me-A-Martini, bones4life, mikesh, sabu53, chicagochicklett, and whoKMH, they make me smile.**

* * *

House hated having to go into th hospital at nine o'clock at night. He especially hated it when it wasn't work that brought him to the hospital. Grabbing nearly every type of cold medicine for children known to man, he made his way to the counter of the twenty-four hour pharmacy in the hospital. 

Waiting for the old lady in front of him to count out sixty seven cents, House rolled his eyes and cursed Wilson mentally. His useless friend had not answered his phone when House had called him, which resulted in House having to go out himself and buy cold medicine for his daughter. The daughter that had been in bed for two days with the flu, the daughter that House had made Wilson's niece. Stupid Wilson.

After the old bag in front of him finally paid for her purchases, House made his way up to the front counter and paid as quickly as he could. He limped as fast as he could out to his car, and sped home. The usual fifteen minutes drive took only seven minutes, and House congratulated himself on the new record.

He walked into the door, frowning at the fact is was unlocked, and threw his keys and wallet on the small table next to the door. The table was placed there especially for him, by Allison. She had gotten tired of playing 'where are my keys?' before going out of the house. House was pretty sure she was the one that misplaced them most of the time, but had decided to blame it on him.

The soft light reaching down the hall brought House to their bedroom. Allison laid in bed, propped up on the ridiculous amount of pillows they had on their bed, with their four year old daughter asleep on top of her. Kate's breathing was slightly labored; House had told Allison it was pneumonia. She had smiled softly, why he didn't know, and assured him it was just Kate's stuffy nose.

Currently, Allison was reading a medical journal and unconsciously stroking their daughter's dark brown hair.

"Hey," House said. Allison looked up and smiled tiredly.

"Hey, that was quick," Allison noted.

House shrugged his shoulders as he walked forward. "Run a couple of red lights, stop signs, and never use the brakes on the car and you'd get back here fast too."

"Super Dad to the rescue," Allison complimented.

"Are you going to sew me a cape?" He asked. He put the bag of medicines on the night stand. "Because I have always been fond of the colors black and red."

"Those are bad guy colors," Allison said as she threw the medical journal onto her night stand.

"No, Batman wore Black, and Superman had a red cape," He argued.

Allison nodded her head, giving in. "You're right."

House frowned when Allison didn't partake in the usual banter, and rolled onto the bed next to her and Kate. He sighed happily when he felt Kate's forehead and found that her fever had broken. He looked back up to Allison. "You feeling ok?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders. "Tired."

"Well, let's go to sleep. You're going to need all your energy to put up with the energizer bunny now that she's getting better," House said as he leaned over and turned the bedside lamp off. "Also, the she devil declared earlier that I have clinic in the morning, so you're on your own."

"I don't want you to go to work," Allison said.

"Believe me, I don't want to go either."

* * *

Racking coughs was what woke House up the next morning. He grumbled incoherently and turned in the bed, finding both of his girls were missing. The coughs started again, they sounded so bad he actually started to worry. He had gotten Kate medicine last night, had Allison not given it to her? He rolled out of bed popping the necessary amount of Vicodin, before limping out of the bedroom without his cane. 

Walking about the house without his cane was House's idea of physical therapy, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but his leg had gained a little strength over the years. It wasn't much but he was satisfied with it.

Limping down the hallway he noticed his daughter's room. He pushed open her door further and found Kate fast asleep in her bed. He sighed in relief, thinking his daughter had somehow gotten worse over night and he hadn't been aware of it. House then frown, he knew he had heard coughing.

House exited Kate's room, closing the door softly behind him. When he turned around he noticed that Kate's bathroom, which was located across the hall from her bedroom, was lit up. He turned the knob and opened the door. The steam and smell of the vaporizer was what hit House first. He had to blink a couple of times before he could see clearly.

Allison sat on the toilet seat, dressed in work out pants and an oversized sweater; her head was leaning on the counter and she looked miserable. She hadn't even noticed he had come in, and that was saying something, since she always sensed when he was near her.

He limped in front of her and brushed back her long bangs. She focused her eyes on him and smiled a small smile. It was something he wasn't used to; with her it was always a full blown, teeth illuminating, smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He asked.

"I didn't think it would get this bad," She breathed. Her chest hurt too much to talk normally. His hand drifted from her hair to her arms, he rubbed his arm up and down her arm affectionately. Something he rarely did.

"Well, you were taking care of our little spawn, who was sick for a couple of days, there's no way you would catch it," He said sarcastically. "How long have you been up?" He asked, noting her tired eyes.

"A couple of hours," She breathed, before a coughing fit took over her. House didn't like how it sounded.

"Let's turn this off," He said as he turned off the vaporizer. "And get you to bed."

Allison nodded and shakily lifted herself off of the toilet seat. House guided her down the hall, it was times like these he whished his leg wasn't as useless as it was. After settling Allison in the bed, he grabbed the phone from the nightstand and dialed. Allison turned on her side and watched his movements.

"Hello, Is the woman with the biggest breasts in all of Princeton around?" House said into the phone. He was put on hold by the woman with the biggest ass in Princeton, also known as Cuddy's secretary, and it wasn't even a good ass.

"Greg!" Allison scolded.

"I know, it amazing, I can be polite and say hello," He said with an overly dramatic face. "But don't think I'll be polite like this all the time, I'm just tired right now. Give me a cup of coffee and I'll be back on my game."

"You're crazy," She told him.

"But you love me," He stated. "Some would say you were the crazy one."

"Yea, crazy in love," Allison said, her mind was too tired to use her 'House' filter. The filter made her think of what to say before she said anything to House.

"Ok," He said drawing out the word. "Someone obviously has a fever and needs sleep."

Cuddy picked up the phone.

"You're up early, House," She said.

"And I see you decided to wear that extra low-cut shirt today," House commented.

Cuddy looked around her office looking for House. "Where are you?"

"At home," House smirked, knowing he had gotten her.

"But how did you…"

"I know, I'm that good. As much as I would love to discuss my greatness, I actually called you for a reason. The ball-and-chain is sick, and as much as I would love to come into work and attend to all those lovely clinic patients, I'm afraid I can't. Allison threatened to use the whips on me again, don't get me wrong I love it, but that last time…"

"Let me talk to Allison," Cuddy interrupted his highly inappropriate rant. House smiled and handed the phone to his wife.

"The devil is on the phone for you, Dear," He said, he handed the phone to Allison and left the room.

After the two woman talked, Allison hung up the phone. Before she could wonder where her husband had gone he reappeared, a thermometer and nearly every bottle of medicine they had, for adults, in his hands.

"So, let's play doctor," House said.

* * *

House turned over, opened his eyes, and looked at the alarm clock. He glared at the glowing red numbers. He had only been asleep for an hour. Allison and he had both had fallen asleep after he had drugged her with cough medicine. 

Turning over he looked at Allison. At seeing her labor breathing, he sat up quickly and shook her.

"Allison," He said. She mumbled something incoherently in response to his calling her name.

"Allison, now's not the time to be lazy," House said, as he continued his shaking. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I'm tired," She told him, before a coughing fit took over.

He nodded his head. "I know, but you need to sit up and breathe."

Taking a deep breathe, Allison found she had a hard time doing so, and quickly took House's advice. When she sat up she still had trouble breathing, almost as much as she had when she was lying down.

House saw this and started to get worried.

"I'll be right back," He said before quickly getting out of bed, without popping a Vicodin, and limped as fast as he could into the living room. He came back seconds later, a stethoscope in his hands.

Putting the end part of the stethoscope to her chest he ordered, "Breathe for me, Allison."

Allison did so and after breathing several times, House removed the stethoscope from his ears and sighed.

"I think you have pneumonia," House said. Allison sighed also, knowing what was coming next. A trip to the hospital.

"I don't want Kate to go, she's just getting over the flu and her immune system is weak," Allison said, before another coughing fit took over. She held a hand to her chest in pain.

"We'll call Jimmy and have him dump his patients to come watch her," House said, as he reached for the phone. "I'll have Cuddy meet us up in radiology, you need a chest X-ray."

Allison nodded, feeling tired already from just sitting up in bed. House pulled her over to him, and Allison laid her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, worryingly.

"I'll be ok," She whispered, as House waited for his best friend to pick up his phone. He stared down at her.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one reassuring you?" He teased. She grabbed his hand from her hair and held it tightly in her own. It was then Wilson picked up his cell phone, and House relayed the plan to Wilson.

* * *

Two hours later House and Allison finally made it home from the hospital. They found a sleeping Kate curled up in her Uncle Jimmy's lap, her eyes red and puffy. The light from the afternoon sun was shut out by the large flowing curtains. 

"What did you do to my kid?" House asked.

"She was worried about Allison," Wilson said. He looked at Allison. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think she feels? She's got pneumonia," House stated sarcastically. "Lucky for me, Cuddy gave me the next week off to take care of her."

"Oh, yes, lucky you," Wilson said.

"I'm fine, I'm exhausted and I'm going to bed," Allison answered Wilson's question. House grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to tuck this one in for the night, and then you and I can play hooky and have male bonding time. I know how cranky you can be when you don't get to see me," House told Wilson.

"Yes, almost as if, I would die without you," Wilson said sarcastically.

"Awe, that's so sweet," House said in a high pitched, girly voice. "But, unfortunately, I took these pesky little vows that say I can't leave my wife in sickness. Next week though, we're totally eloping," House said with a wink.

"You're mine," Allison as she pulled on his hand. House stared down at her.

"Yea," He admitted. He tugged on her hand and led her down the hallway. "Let's get you into bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Every night when I wake up and open my email account, I get a little ego boast at the amount of mail I've got from I have many reviews, story alerts, and favorite alerts filling up my email and I am the happiest girl on the planet. Just thought I'd let you all know.**

**Special thanks, as always, to Mikesh, sabu53, Ithilwenn, Nellas, chicagochicklett, samdoc, the psycho sour skittle, Mix-Me-A-Martini, bones4life and whoKMH.**

* * *

House sat in the park watching as dads played with their kids. His attention was especially drawn to one father who was trying to soothe his crying daughter. The man got frustrated and yelled at his daughter as he grabbed the child's arm and stalked off toward the parking lot. No one else seemed to notice. Other dads sat on benches, typing away at their laptops, or talking on their cell phones, paying no attention to their children who played on the apparatus of plastic located in the middle of the sandbox. 

House, currently, was sitting on the edge of the sandbox, his legs stretched out in front of him. Kate sat next to him playing in the sand. Her multitude of sand toys spread out around her.

"Are you happy?" House asked her suddenly.

"Yea, Daddy, I'm making a sand castle," Kate replied, as she piled the sand up in one of her molds.

House should have known he would get a response like that. "I mean, are you happy all the time?"

She looked up at him, blue eyes glowing in the sunlight. "Yea," She said. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before speaking again. "Except when you and Mommy have to go to work."

He was taken aback by this statement. "Why?"

"'Cause then I don't get to see you," She explained.

"So you're sad when you don't see me and Mommy?" He asked.

Kate nodded her head. "I miss you."

"You have friends that you play with at daycare, don't you?" House asked.

"Yea, put they're all idiots," Kate told him. House groaned, Allison was sure to yell at him for that one. "And you and Mommy are more fun then the kids at school."

They were silent. Kate went back to shoveling sand into her mold. When she was starting to smooth the top out House spoke again.

"You know if I didn't have to work I wouldn't," House stated.

"I know, you need to work so you can buy me things," Kate said. House nodded, not surprised she understood the concept. He knew she was smart.

"I miss you when I go to work too," He told her. She smiled up at him.

"I know," She said, wisely.

Silence again. House watched the other fathers again, wondering how he ended up being a decent parent. It probably had something to do with Allison.

"You make me happy to," He told Kate.

"Ok, can you help me do this, Daddy," Kate asked, as she tried to lift the mold. It was too heavy for her now that it was packed with sand. House sighed; it was obvious Kate was too young to have a serious conversation like this one. So, he smiled at her and helped her build her sandcastle.

* * *

Still recovering from pneumonia, Allison sat on the couch watching T.V. Today was the first day, since her illness, that Kate had been outside. She had wanted to go shopping for a new dress for Uncle Jimmy's birthday party next week, but settled for time spent at the park with her father. Allison was just about fully recovered and had wanted to join her family at the park, but House had insisted she stay home and rest one more day. He assured her the next day they could all go to the mall together. She hated missing bonding time with her family, especially since Kate was suppose to start preschool in September. 

The front door opened and a little ball of energy ran through the door and landed on her lap. Kate hugged her mother tightly. Allison getting sick and having to go to the hospital had thrown the small child through a loop, and had made Kate extremely worried about her mother. Although she had enjoyed playing nurse to House's doctor, you could see the worry on her face every time Allison had had a coughing fit. Kate still hadn't gotten over the ordeal.

Allison wrapped her arms around Kate as House shut the door. House came around and plopped on the couch, stealing the remote from Allison's hands, before putting his arm behind her on the back of the couch.

"Miss me?" House asked.

"Always," Allison answered. She looked down at her daughter. "Did you have fun?"

Kate nodded, as she sat up in her mothers lap. "Daddy helped me make a sandcastle, and then we got Ice Cream."

"Sounds fun."

"It was, but next time you have to come. Daddy kept making the wall of the castle fall down, he kept poking it with his cane. He said it wasn't strong enough." Kate explained.

"Pizza should be here soon, I called on my way over here," House announced, as he flipped the channel.

Allison nodded her head. "Ok, why don't you go wash up before it comes?"

Kate kissed her mother on the cheek before running to the bathroom. Allison snuggled into House's side and returned to watching the T.V.

"She says she's happy," House stated, out of the blue. Allison looked up at him, but his gaze was still directed to the T.V.

"She is," Allison said.

"She says she misses us when we go to work," He sighed. Allison tightened her arms around him, reassuringly.

"That's good, that means she loves us," Allison said. She wondered where all this came from. He seemed to sense this and went on.

"I was watching the other dads at the park. They were younger then me, nicer then me, and they didn't give a shit about their kids. One of the kids was eating sand, for Christ's sake. They just sat on the bench, not paying attention to what their kids were doing, thinking that bringing their kids to the park was spending time with them," House said disgustingly. "They all seemed so…"

"Normal?" Allison supplied. House nodded his head in agreement.

"My theory is damaged people are the best people to have kids, because they've been through so much they know what not to do, and how much of an impact things could be on a child," Allison said. House smiled, what Allison said made complete sense to him. He kissed the top of her head, and Allison smiled at the contact.

"Who knew?" House said.

"Knew what?" Allison asked.

"You were right," House said. Allison looked up at him in confusion. "You told me we would make good parents, before we had Kate."

"Oh, well, I'm always right when it comes to family matters," Allison teased. Houses eyes widened mockingly.

"Oh, please," He teased back. "Who was the one who picked out this house?"

"That was because you didn't tell me you wanted a house! You left, saying you were going shopping, and came back with a house," Allison argued.

"Well, I was in the mood to buy something," House shrugged. Allison turned back to the T.V.

He knew she wasn't angry, but was pouting. "Tell you what, next time we need a house we'll go buy one together."

"When will that be?" Allison scoffed.

"Well, when ever you get another parasite in you belly," House said.

"About that," Allison started. House's eyes widened.

"You're not…"

"No," She cut him off. "But I've been off birth control since I got sick, and I was thinking about not starting it up again," She said. She looked up at him, trying to read his face. It wasn't a hard thing to do because after a brief moment, a wide smile overcame his face and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Sounds like a plan," He said, before kissing her deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

**I swear, my list of people to thank gets longer and longer, and I love it!! **

**Special thanks to; shania1277, the psycho sour skittle, whoKMH, mikesh, bones4life, sabu53, VegasButterfly, Kate J, Nellas, Leli1013, they all reviewed the last chapter. **

* * *

House laid on the bed, listening to Allison humming as she got ready. Tonight was Wilson's Forty-fifth birthday party. It was being held in the ballroom of a nice hotel, Cuddy had planned it. Unfortunately, it was a black tie event, House's most loathed typed of party. The only upside was that Kate was coming along. With these types of events Allison and House usually left Kate in the care of a babysitter, but Wilson insisted he could not celebrate his birthday without his favorite niece. 

Allison came out of the bathroom and House turned his head to look at her. She was beautiful. So beautiful he wanted to stay home and up their chances on the baby making.

"Hey," She frowned at him. "You're not dressed yet."

"Good to see you're not going blind in your old age," House commented.

Allison pouted and House smirked. "Good thing I haven't gone blind yet," He said, as he obviously checked her out from top to bottom then top again.

Allison smiled at this and walked in front of his legs, which hung off the side of the bed. She put a hand on his knee and he sat up. House pulled her to him and rested his head on her chest.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay home and have my way with you," House grumbled. Allison ran a hand through his hair.

"You can have your way with me when we get home," Allison promised.

"But then you'll be tired and you won't want to," House argued.

"No, I won't," Allison argued.

"I think we should stay home and make a baby," House said. He knew if he called it baby making she would rethink his offer. He could hear her thinking, sure it wasn't possible but he could always tell when his wife was thinking.

"He's our best friend," Allison argued again. House leaned back, stared up at her, and ran his hands up and down her sides.

"I'm sure he'd be happier if we gave him another niece or nephew for his birthday," House said with a smile. He could tell she was just about ready to cave.

Allison sighed, kissed his forehead and stepped away from her husband and his magic hands. "Get ready, I'm going to go check on Kate."

She left the room and House sighed. He had almost had her.

* * *

House felt like he was suffocating. The tie around his neck seemed to get tighter and tighter, and there were too many people. House looked for his wife; she could always calm him down when he was feeling like this. 

"She went to the bathroom," Cuddy said, as she came up beside him. "She sent me to calm you down."

"Like you're actually capable of that," House scoffed, as he rolled his eyes.

Cuddy shrugged her shoulders in slight agreement. "Allison thought that the company and some sort of conversation would keep you mind off of how uncomfortable you are. She said bickering with me is one of your favorite past times."

"It is," House said with a smirk. "I never run out of insults with you. Like for instance, do you know how huge your ass looks in that dress? That make-up also looks kind of hookerish. Planning on doing a little business on the corner before going home?"

"I don't know, I think I would be afraid of the homeless people. Hey! You can come introduce me, this way we could be friends," Cuddy shot back.

"It's called a bra Cuddy, you should invest in one. Not only will every not know your cold," Cuddy looked down at her chest to find he was bluffing. "But when you turn fifty, in a year or two the girls won't sag," House said.

"At least I don't look that old; you might want to make an appointment with Dr. Ramirez, he does wonders with botox."

"Know from experience?"

"Ok, children," Allison interrupted any kind of retort from Cuddy. House poked his tongue out at Cuddy while crossing his eyes.

"Greg," Allison said firmly.

"Oh, relax, Allison," House rolled his eyes.

He winked at Cuddy. "We'll find each other at the next party thing we have to go to and continue this," House told her.

"Don't we always," Cuddy smiled.

"Speaking of children," House said as he looked to Allison. "Where is ours?"

Allison pointed to the dance floor where Wilson was teaching Kate to dance to an upbeat song.

"Awe," Cuddy said, as she watched the scene.

"That's what I thought," Allison smiled. House watched his best friend and daughter, in slight jealousy. He would never be able to do that with his daughter. Allison grabbed his hand and squeezed it, sensing his thoughts.

"I need some air," House said, before making a break for the private patio of the hotel.

* * *

"Daddy," Kate called out as she walked out to the patio. House turned around from the railing to look at her. A slow song was playing inside the ballroom, and music wafted out from the opened doors. 

"What are you doing out here, sweetheart?" He asked. She ran to him. He caught her and hoisted her up in his arms. He adjusted her so she sat on his hip.

"I wanted to dance with you, Daddy," Kate explained. House sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetie," House told her.

"You don't have to move your leg," Allison said as she walked onto the patio. "Just sway with her."

House raised his eyebrow, dubiously. "I don't think…"

"Just try," Allison sighed. House looked down at his daughter's hopeful face and did as Allison suggested. He swayed slowly with his daughter. It was just like dancing only they stayed in the same place. Kate smiled and kissed her fathers cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. House smiled and looked at Allison who was also smiling. He then looked back down at Kate.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked Kate.

Kate nodded her head and smiled. "Three times."

"Really?" House asked mock astonishment laced in his tone, his eyes wide. "I must be losing my memory in my old age."

"You're not old, Daddy," Kate said. "You still play with video games."

"I guess that means I'll never grow up," House told her. Kate nodded her head.

"And I'll never grow up either."

"Good," House said before closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**14 reviews in one chapter! I didn't cry, but I did jump up and down on the couch and brag to my brother while he was playing his video game. I made him die. :)**

**Now, for the part where I thank my reviewers. Extra special thanks to; samdoc, Limaccia, ILUVHOUSE, C Elise, CameronSister, Ithilwenn, bones4life, Mikesh, socrgrl14, Mix-Me-A-Martini, Aroa, sabu53, whoKMH, and chicagochicklett.**

* * *

"This is God speaking," House answered the phone in his office. He clicked away on his computer, updating his Ipod's song list, and taking out the sappy love songs Allison had put on it as a joke. He still hadn't thought of a way to get her back yet. 

"Dr. House?" A hesitant voice asked. House raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you guess?" House asked sarcastically.

"This is Anna, from The Brighter Days Day Care Center," The woman said. This tidbit of information grabbed House's attention immediately. He stopped what he was doing and stood up from the chair.

"What's wrong?" House asked. "Did something happen to Kate?"

"Your daughter was part of an ordeal…"

"Spit it out already," House demanded vehemently.

"Kate fell from the apparatus, we think she broke her leg," Anna explained. He heard movement as the woman walked somewhere.

"I'll be right there, let me talk to her," He said, as he grabbed his wallet, car keys, and cell phone. There was more shuffling of the phone, until he heard crying. His daughter crying.

"Daddy?" Kate cried. House felt his heart drop in his chest.

"Hey, Sweetheart," He said, as calmly as he could.

"Daddy, it hurts," She cried. House felt tears pooling in his own eyes, but pushed them back.

"I know, Sweetie, I'm going to come pick you up and bring you to the hospital, ok?" He asked.

"Ok," She sniffled, somewhat calmed at the news that her father was coming to get her. Kate knew her Daddy would fix her leg.

"Ok, I have to get off the phone so I can come get you. I'll see you in five minutes," House promised.

"Ok, Daddy. Love you," She said.

"Love you too, Kate. I'll be right there," He assured her before hanging up. House limped out of his office, his phone barely making its way back onto the cradle.

Spotting Wilson in the hallway he called after him, "Hey, Wilson!"

Wilson turned around; ready to make a sarcastic comment about House using his indoor voice, but when he noticed the panicked look on his best friends face he decided against it.

"Kate, fell at daycare," House rushed out the words.

"Is she ok?" Wilson asked.

"She was crying, I need to go pick her up. They think her leg might be broken. You need to come and help me," House demanded. Wilson nodded his head, also slightly panicking, and the two rushed out to the car and to the daycare. Wilson made a call to inform Allison, who would be waiting with Cuddy and a gurney at the front doors when they came back.

House broke nearly every traffic law known to man as he rushed to the daycare center. He parked in the red zone in front of the building, before he and Wilson rushed into the building. The administrator, Anna, was at the front doors waiting for them. She led them to the nurse's office without a word, knowing House's reputation.

Kate laid on a bed, silent tears running down her face, as the school nurse tried to soothe her with reassurance's that her father would be there soon.

House limped over to the bedside, the nurse immediately stepped back, giving House some more room. House brushed Kate's hair behind her ear.

"It's alright, Kate, I'm here now," He soothed. Kate's crying started again full force. "I know it hurts, sweetheart, but you've been really brave."

Kate held out her arms to House. With Kate's leg already in an immobilized brace, that the nurse had put on; House picked Kate up and held her tightly against him. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, as he tried to calm her. He was just as scared as she was.

"Where's Mommy?" She cried.

"She's at the hospital, waiting for us to get back," House said. "Uncle Jimmy came with me though."

Wilson stepped foreword, making his presence known. This did nothing to soothe Kate either. "I want Mommy," She cried. House felt a pang in his stomach. Wasn't he good enough? What was he doing wrong?

Wilson, senescing his friends thoughts, put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get her to the hospital."

House nodded. Wilson made to take Kate from House's arms, knowing his friend had trouble carrying the girl without being in a great deal of pain, but House shook his head and started limping out of the room.

Wilson was the one to drive back to the hospital. House wouldn't let go of Kate, so he sat in the passenger seat. Kate sat in his lap, clutching him like a lifeline. Wilson pulled into the passenger loading zone, right next to the front doors of the hospital. Allison and Cuddy stood in front of the doorway, on either side of a gurney.

House limped out of the car, and as soon as Kate saw her mother she held out her arms to her. Allison took her and held her close.

"Hey, baby, it's alright now," She soothed calmly; Kate immediately reacted to her voice and calmed down. Now she sniffled and hiccupped as she got over her crying spell.

"I'm going to put you on the gurney now, Honey. Then we're going to bring you on a ride up to a machine that takes pictures of your bones," Allison explained. Kate nodded, and Allison set her down gently on the gurney. Allison grasped her daughters hand as Kate laid down and got comfortable.

House stood at the end of the gurney watching the scene, looking lost. Allison looked up and met her husband's eyes, she smiled a reassuring smile.

"We'll let Daddy catch a ride on the gurney," Allison said, noticing his painful stance. Kate nodded her head at this. House hopped onto the end of the gurney before Allison, Wilson, and Cuddy pushed it toward the elevators.

* * *

House hated having to watch his daughter get X-rays, like she was one of his patients fighting for his their life. That's what he used these machines for. To save peoples lives, strangers lives. His daughter shouldn't be lying on the cold steel table as radiation was used to get a clear picture of her broken bones. 

"So," House started, once Allison and Cuddy went inside the room to bring Kate out. "Feel like hanging out tomorrow and yelling at stupid people at a daycare center?"

Wilson turned to him with a smirk on his face. "Like I could say no," He scoffed.

"Sounds like fun. Afterwards we'll get the princess Ice Cream and a new coloring book."

"I think she needs two coloring books," Wilson argued.

"Maybe even three," House agreed.

* * *

House sighed as he watched his daughter sleep, curled up with her mother in their bed. You could see the bulky outline of her cast under the covers. It was blue, and he had smiled when she had said the reason she wanted a blue cast was because it matched both of their eyes. 

House slid into the bed next to Kate. He reached out and put his larger hand in her much smaller one. He watched as she slept.

He heard Allison move but his gaze didn't leave his daughter. He knew she was awake. Allison's hand reached out and brushed his hair. House closed his eyes at the contact.

"I love you," He told her.

"I know," Allison said. "I love you too."

House sighed and opened his eyes, meeting Allison's.

"I was so…" He trailed off.

"I know," Allison said, "I was too."

"And even when I got there, she was still crying, and called out for you. I couldn't stop her from crying," House choked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Honey, it wasn't you're fault," Allison told him.

"But I couldn't…." He trailed off again. He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from crying.

Allison got up and came around to his side of the bed. House turned onto his back and held his arms out as an invitation. She slid on top of him, and he gripped her to him tightly. After a few moments of silence he spoke again.

"She didn't want me," House whispered. "She wanted you."

Allison rested her chin on his chest, staring at his face. He was staring at the ceiling, trying not to show any emotions. Trying not to show that he was hurt by Kate's actions.

"Do you remember when we first brought Kate home?" Allison asked.

House was silent.

"She would wake up in the middle of the night crying, and you, being you, would poke me awake and tell me to go take care of my baby. But, one night I couldn't get her to sleep, and she kept crying and crying, and I was crying because she was crying. She had calmed down all the other times I went to her, but this time she wouldn't. You came into the nursery, kissed my forehead, and took her from me," Allison told him with a smile.

House looked at her.

"The moment she was cuddled in your arms she stopped crying," Allison said. House nodded his head, he did remember.

"And you kept crying," House said. "Even when she stopped."

"I thought she didn't like me anymore, I thought I wasn't enough for her," Allison explained.

"And I told you, she kept crying because she sensed you were upset," House said, it was then House got Allison's point. "You think Kate couldn't calm down because she felt I wasn't calm enough?"

Allison nodded her head and House looked thoughtful.

"She started crying harder the moment she saw me," House admitted.

"She saw that you were worried, and thought that there was something to worry about," Allison said, with a soft smile.

"And when we got to the hospital, she calmed down when she was in your arms," House realized. "But, why were you so calm?"

"I knew I had to be. I also had a little more time to process that my baby was hurt," Allison said. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Silence surrounded them, and they both watched their daughter sleep, soaking up the moment.

"She's going to be miserable in that cast," House said.

"We'll just have to come up with some creative ways to have fun," Allison said.

"We're also finding a new daycare center," House told her.

"Defiantly, those people are idiots. Tomorrow I'm going to go down there and give them a piece of my mind," Allison said. House chuckled as he rubbed his hand up and down his wife's back. He could feel the anger pulse through her body, making her clench.

"Calm down. Wilson and I have already discussed it and we're going down there together, bright and early."

"You and Wilson will scare them more then me," Allison admitted.

"I don't know, you can be a real bitch when it comes to someone who caused your daughter to be upset in anyway," House said with a smirk.

"Watch your mouth, and I'm not that bad," She argued.

He scoffed, eyes twinkling. "Remember that one time some guy on a bike rode within two feet next to Kate and you went off on him?" House said with a smile.

"And then there was that one time you yelled at Wilson because he gave her too many sweets and she woke up at midnight with a stomach ache. After she stopped vomiting, you called him up and called him a multitude of words I don't even use. You made him feel so guilty he went out and bought you and Kate matching dresses the next day," House said proudly.

He went on, "Then there was that one time…."

"Ok!" Allison interrupted. "I get it."

House chuckled again as he hugged her tightly against him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. Anger is an art, and a hard one to master," House complimented.

"I learned from the best," Allison teased.

"I know, I'm the greatest," He said. She playfully smacked him upside the head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of you wonderful people, my little brother is actually impressed with me. And that's saying something considering he's thirteen. This was actually going to be a short chapter, a filler chapter of sorts, but I got so many lovely reviews that I went back and doubled the length. So, Enjoy.**

**Many new reviewers are added to my list of thanks. My special thanks today go to; Fan-of-House, whoKMH, mikesfbuddy, Mikesh, sweetgreuy, Mix-Me-A-Martini, Aroa, HouseLuvr, jagnic233, sabu53, socrgrl14, coffeeberry, bones4life, Fabianna, Limaccia, CameronSister, Nellas, and samdoc.**

**Also, Limaccia pointed out I had a spelling mistake, to which I am very sorry for. Microsoft word is a bitch. Although, I should probably know how to spell the word 'definitely' by now, I am eighteen.**

* * *

House sat as his piano, playing anything that came to mind. Nearly a moment after Kate had asked to make homemade cupcakes with her mother; Allison had ran out to the grocery store to get the proper ingredients, and what ever other things they had needed from the store. Their cast wearing daughter had both of her parents under her control. 

Kate sat on the floor, coloring in one of the four coloring book he and Wilson had bought her that morning. After ranting, yelling, and scaring the people at the daycare center, Wilson and House had did as they had planned and went to the nearest bookstore to get Kate new coloring books. They couldn't decide between the four so they just bought them all.

"Daddy," Kate said. House pulled his attention away from the piano, ready to get anything his daughter wanted. He looked over at her, showing her that she had his attention.

"Will you come color with me?" She asked. House nearly rolled his eyes. What grown man colored anything? But one looked at his daughter and he had his answer. Any man who wanted to make his daughter happy.

House nodded his head and limped over to sit beside Kate, on the floor. He laid next to her, on the soft carpet. Kate placed a coloring book in front of him and he grabbed a blue crayon. She picked a picture of two kids playing in a park and pointed at it.

"You can color that one," She gave him permission.

"Ok," House said before he started coloring. Kate went back to coloring her picture. Two minutes later she started criticizing his work.

"Daddy, you can't color the grass blue!" Kate exclaimed.

"Why not?" House asked as he continued coloring the grass on the picture blue.

"Because, grass is green not blue," Kate explained. House dropped the blue crayon, finished with his task of coloring the grass, and picked up a green crayon. He then started coloring the sky green.

This action had Kate protesting again. "Daddy, the sky is blue not green."

"Why can't it be green?" House asked. "The sky is sometimes pink, red, and purple."

He watched as his daughter tried to come up with a plausible excuse for why the sky couldn't be green. She sighed when she didn't come up with one and continued coloring in her coloring book.

After finishing his picture House looked over it. It looked like something a mental person in the Hospital would have colored, with blue grass, green skies, bright purple trees, and dark blue leaves. He loved it. In fact, House thought it was his best piece of artwork ever.

"Do you think Mommy will hang up our pictures in her office?" House asked Kate. He took a look at her picture, every object was the correct color, and every color was neatly in the lines. It was perfect. She got her perfectionism from her mother.

"Yes, she always does," Kate said.

"Good," House said as he signed his name and date at the corner of the picture. Kate did the same on hers, copying the date off of her father's picture.

Kate stared at House's picture. House noticed this and moved the paper against his chest possessively.

"Mine," He said. Kate smiled at her father's antics before putting on a serious face.

"Daddy," Kate said. House noticed the change in his daughter's facial features and knew this was the time to be serious, because she wanted to have a serious conversation.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I want a little brother," She announced. House's eyes went wide in genuine surprise. Weren't children supposed to be afraid of having another sibling taking away all the attention from themselves?

"Why?" House asked.

"Because, I just do," She said. House looked down at his picture he had colored. A girl and a younger boy were playing tag in the park. House showed the picture to Kate.

"Is this why?" He asked. Kate nodded her head.

"I want someone to play with," Kate said.

"Are Mommy and I getting boring?"

"No," She shook her head. "I just want someone little, like me, to play with."

House nodded his head at this. When he was young he had always wanted someone his age he could play with. Sure he had friends, put he never had a sibling to fight over the bathroom sink.

"You want a brother or sister," House repeated, just to make sure he was clear.

"No, Daddy. I want a brother," Kate said.

"No, sister?" He asked curiously.

"No, I'm your only princess," She said told him firmly. House smiled and nearly laughed. She would be his only princess. She was his first born. She changed his life.

"Well, Mommy and I are working on it," House said truthfully.

"Good," She said.

And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

When Allison came home, Kate and House were sitting on the couch watching 'Beauty and the Beast'. Well, House was watching it; Kate had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the movie. House hadn't turned it off because Kate lay on top of him, and he couldn't reach the remote with out waking her up. 

"Enjoying your movie?" Allison asked, as she walked past the couch, with a couple of bags of groceries, and into the kitchen.

"Best movie I've ever seen," House said. "I could watch it a thousand times. Oh, wait, I've already watched it a thousand times."

"It's her favorite movie. I love it," Allison called out to the living room from the kitchen, where she was putting the groceries away.

"You would," House grumbled as he continued watching the T.V.

"Heard that," Allison said.

"Good."

Allison walked into the room with the pictures House and Kate had drawn earlier in her hands.

"I see you two had fun," Allison said.

"See how much I love you? I color you pictures and everything," House smirked.

"You're such a romantic," Allison said, as she studied the paper in front of her. "I love your use of colors."

"Thanks, I think I took the picture to a whole different level with the color schemes I used," House told her, his eyes never leaving the T.V.

"That you did," Allison laughed. She then turned and watched the T.V. with him.

"I could totally see you as Belle," House said, after a moment of silence.

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Yup, following in love with a Beast and turning him into a human," House faked a thoughtful look. "Oh, wait, you already did that."

Allison smiled softly. "Did I?"

He looked over at her a serious look on his face. "You did." Pushing past the serious moment he joked, "Plus, Belle is a total babe."

Allison laughed at this. They continued watching the movie until the end. As the ending credits played, House spoke again.

"I guess there's a reason Kate like's this movie so much," He mumbled.

"You mean because it oddly portrays the beginning of our relationship?" Allison asked.

"Except for the singing."

"I don't know, Wilson was so happy that we were together he came to work singing nearly everyday for a month."

"Wilson is so fruity."

* * *

Kate was tucked into her bed, sleeping soundly. All of the lights were off, and all was quiet in the House residence. House and Allison lay on their bed; Allison curled up into Houses side, House rubbing his hand up and down her side. Both were wide awake, having just gotten into bed five minutes earlier. This was a time they could both relax. It was also a time when House decided to bring up important conversations. Allison believed he did this because she didn't think as much when she was cuddled under the covers, and close to sleep. And tonight, he had something to say. 

"She wants a brother," House said.

"Good," Allison said.

"She doesn't want a sister," House explained.

"Oh," Allison said.

"She said she was my only princess. What if we finally knocked you up again and it was a girl?" House asked. "Do you think she'd hate us?"

"She wouldn't hate us, Greg. She would just need a little time to adjust to having a little sister. And she would adjust, Greg."

House sighed and put his hand on to of her stomach. Sure there was no baby in there now, but he hoped there would be one soon. Allison put her hand on top of his.

"It'll happen," Allison said. House sighed, he wasn't so sure. "We're both healthy, and I don't want to hear a thing about how old you are."

"Yes, Dear," He said. She always did that. She always read his thoughts. Silence filled the room.

"I want a boy," House said. Allison patted his hand.

"I do too, but I'll be happy with what ever I can get," Allison whispered. She as getting tired now and House noticed this.

"Go to sleep, Allison," House told her with a smile.

"You're done talking?" She asked.

"For now, when you fall asleep I'll start asking you questions again. You don't know how many things you've agreed to do for me when you were sleeping," House said with a smirk.

Allison's eyes went wide. "I sleep talk?"

House nodded his head. "Don't worry it's nothing embarrassing. You just mutter a couple of things like 'Greg is a sex god', 'Greg is a King', and 'I need to get Greg a Reuben'."

Allison turned her head into the pillow embarrassingly and moaned. House chuckled and rolled her on top of him. She didn't meet his eyes, and stared at his chest.

"Hey, I was kidding," He said.

"Really?" She asked, as she made eye contact.

"Well, I do recall a time when you mumbled 'I need to get Greg a Reuben'. But other then that…." He trailed off. "The fact that you thought you would actually say those things in your sleep, is very flattering though."

"Well," Allison said. "I couldn't be to sure, because you are a sex god and you are my King."

House smirked. "Still tired?"

"No," Allison smiled.

"Good," House said, before kissing her hard on the mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Don't stop me now. I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball," I sing as I edit this chapter. It's Queen, for those of you who are deeply deprived of good music. ;) So, I'm up at 3:30 in the morning editing this. Don't ask; I'm on the weirdest sleeping schedule ever. I also decided to post it a little earlier today then usual, due to the 19 reviews I got for the last chapter.**

**Special thanks to; coffeeberry, sabu53, samdoc, sweetgreuy, Fetzenviech, Nellas, Mix-Me-A-Martini, Mikesh, ItalianChick77, socrgrl14, CameronSister, Aroa, Leli1013, Limaccia, Jameni, GabbyAbby, whoKMH, and sapere aude!.**

* * *

The alarm clock rang too early for House, on a warm day in September. It was probably because he didn't want today to happen. House had dreaded today since Kate was born. Today was Kate's first day of preschool, yet another milestone celebrating that his daughter was getting older. No matter how hard he wished, she wouldn't stay this young forever. Sure, he looked foreword to her getting older, but he would miss her young, innocent, looks she always gave him. 

House turned off the alarm, and rolled onto his back sighing. An arm wrapped around his chest, as he thought, and a warm body cuddled up to his side.

"I don't want her to go," Allison said, as she absentmindedly played with his t-shirt.

House grabbed her hand and laced their finger together. Apparently he would have to be the calm and reassuring one today. It was only fair; Allison hardly ever needed to be the one supported when it came to Kate. She had had some insecurities when Kate was first born, but motherly instincts had kicked in full force and helped her sort those out.

"I know," House said. "Neither do I."

"We could always home school her," Allison suggested.

"Great, but you get to be the one to tell her she doesn't get to go to school and meet new friends," House said.

"She would hate that," Allison sighed. House kissed Allison's hand before sitting up.

He looked at her as he spoke, "Let's go make breakfast for our daughter's first day of school."

Allison nodded at his suggestion and the two made their way to the kitchen. A half an hour, and a batter of pancakes later, Kate bounded into the room excitingly. Dressed in the new outfit her Aunt Lisa had bought her especially for her first day of school, with the pink sandals her Daddy and her had picked out, Kate announced she was ready for school. Allison and House announced that she still had another hour before school started.

* * *

On the drive to the preschool House and Allison gripped each others hands, silently reassuring the other. Kate sat in the back seat going on about all the new friends she would meet, and how she was going to learn so many new things. She also told her parents that as soon as she got home she would tell them all about it. They both smiled at her and told her they couldn't wait. When they pulled up to the school though, everyone went quiet. 

They all watched as Mothers, fathers, and their children entered the child friendly building. Some children were excitingly pulling at their parents hands, while other children looked upset as their parents pulled them into the school.

House took a deep breath and broke the silence, "Let's do this, Princess."

Kate nodded her head, and the three exited the car. She gripped both of her parent's hands tightly. Both House and Allison noted this; they also noted the slightly stunned look on their daughter's face. She was nervous.

As the three walked closer and closer to the building, they found themselves taking smaller and smaller steps, until they were at a complete stop a few feet away from the front of the door. The stop wasn't because of the parent's anxiousness.

"I want to go home," Kate said.

Both House and Allison looked down at her surprised. Their hearts screamed, 'Yes! Let's go home now, and we'll get Ice Cream on the way there.' But they knew they couldn't do that. They knew they had to let go, if only a little bit, and let their daughter go to school. She would have fun, make new friends, and bring home artwork they could hang in their offices. She had to go to school.

"But this is going to be so much fun!" Allison exclaimed. Kate looked up at her dubiously.

"And I want some new pictures for my office," House chimed in.

Kate looked to him, "I can make pictures at home."

"I also want to hear what all the kids are playing with these days," He winked at her. "How am I suppose to know what new video game is cool if you don't find out from all your friends? If I don't play my video games then I'll get old."

"You were just telling me all about the new friends you were going to meet; don't you want to meet everyone in your new class? You're father and I looked for the best preschool, where you would have the most fun," Allison said. She kneeled down to the floor, so she was somewhat eye level with her daughter. "I know this looks scary, Sweetheart. But it's just like daycare, only you learn more things here."

"You'll walk me in?" Kate asked. Allison nodded her head.

"And we'll both stay until you've met the teacher, and at least one new friend," House agreed.

Kate sighed and nodded her head. They both smiled at her and took her hands once again into their own.

This time they made it into the building. Once they found the correct classroom they immediately met the teacher. Kate started getting comfortable as the teacher asked her questions about what she liked to do. And once the teacher introduced Kate to a fellow student who had the same interest as her, she had calmed down completely and was ready to say goodbye to her parent's.

"We'll come and pick you up after school," Allison said, as she hugged her daughter.

"Ok," Kate said, as she hugged her mother back. She turned to her father who picked her up and held her tightly against him.

"Daddy!" Kate laughed. "You're squishing me!"

"We'll make Uncle Jimmy come along to pick you up, and make him buy us lunch," House said.

"What kind of lunch?" Kate asked.

"Anything you want," House said.

"Ok, Daddy," Kate said. She wiggled in her father.

She laughed again, "You have to let go, Daddy!"

House sighed, knowing that indeed he had to let go, and not just so she could go play with her knew friend. But he had to let her grow up. He kissed her on the forehead, and took a good look at her. She was looking more and more like Allison everyday. House was thankful for that. He was also thankful for the bright blue eyes she had, that proved she was his daughter.

"Love you, Princess," House said.

"Love you too, Daddy," Kate said, before kissing his cheek. He put Kate down and with a final goodbye; she took her new friends hand and took off to the art corner.

House and Allison hands found each other as they walked out of the classroom and back to the car. The ride home was silent, the radio was turned off. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. House was blinking back tears every few seconds as he drove home. Allison let the tears run silently down her face as she watched the building go by.

They went home to get ready for work. They had arranged to be at work later that day with Cuddy the week before. She had understood why, and hadn't made any arguments. When they entered the living room, House went to sit on the couch and Allison followed curling up to his side. They both need it. They both needed to be comforted.

"Next week, she's going to want to drive the car," House joked, it was the only thing he could do.

"I don't think so," Allison chuckled.

He rested his head on top of hers and started playing the ends of her hair. "I didn't think it would be so hard."

"I didn't think she'd freak out," Allison said.

"She didn't, she just had a couple of last minutes thoughts," He defended Kate. Allison smiled at his protectiveness.

"Right," Allison said. She looked at the time and sighed. They had to go get ready. She stood up, kissed him gently, before tugging on his arm to get him up off the couch. He wouldn't budge.

"Well, in about seven and a half months we'll have another baby that we'll get to cry about when he or she goes to preschool," Allison said with a smile. He looked shocked.

"Already?"

Allison laughed. "I know, we're that good."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, lovely people. Since my plan for world domination is being put into effect today, I decided to write another chapter to celebrate. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to me 21 reviewers; whoKMH, Limaccia, HouseLuvr, Steffy, ilajkajas2215, Fetzenviech, Fan-of-House, Mix-Me-A-Martini, Elizabeth Theresa, bertie-bott's-best-bean, Nellas, jagnic233, samdoc, coffeeberry, CameronSister, sapere aude!, Mikesh, socrgrl14, Kate J, sweetgreuy, violetbeetles29.**

**Socrgrl14: I imagine Kate having House's eyes. Allison dark brown hair (from the earlier seasons), and looking like Allison only way younger, and way smaller. :)**

* * *

Halloween was one of House's favorite holidays. He got to dress up as someone other then himself, eat candy, and scare little kids. What more could he ask for? House and Allison both sat in the kitchen, a cup of coffee within both of their reaching distance. Allison was reading the Health section of the newspaper, while House was reading the latest celebrity magazine he had gotten in the mail.

Kate came bounding into the room at a rate much to fast for someone who had just woken up. She climbed into a chair next to her father, who had put his magazine down as soon as she had entered the room. They both stared at each other a smile on both of there faces.

Allison lowered the new paper down slightly and watched them, knowing what was coming next. The dividing of candy they had yet to collect.

"I want half," House said.

"It's my candy," Kate argued.

"I'm taking you," House argued back.

"Then get your own," Kate said.

"I'm not as cute as you, no one will give me candy," House stated.

"You can have half of half," Kate propositioned. House's eyes went wide.

"What?! One fourth of your candy won't last me a day!" House exclaimed.

"My candy," Kate stated.

"Who's the one who bought you that seventy dollar costume?" House asked. House wasn't exaggerating. Kate had wanted a Belle dress, the exact on she had worn in the Christmas movie. House and Allison had had to bring her to the nearest Disney Store to buy the outrageously expensive costume, along with all the accessories.

"Mommy," Kate stated.

"No, Daddy bought it for you," House said. House was the one who put in extra hours in the clinic so he could buy the damn thing. Allison had told him from the very beginning, they weren't going to go bankrupt from spoiling there children for years. She had told House that is he wanted to get Kate something expensive, then he had better put in the overtime for it.

"Fine, you can have half, but we don't go home until I say so," Kate bargained.

"Deal," House said. They hugged on it.

* * *

Cuddy and Wilson went trick-or-treating with them every year, and this year was no different. Part of the deal was that if House and Allison had to dress up, so did Cuddy and Wilson. Cuddy and Wilson always kept up with their side of the deal.

"You so can't pull that off!" House exclaimed when Wilson was let into the house by Kate.

Wilson was dressed as an old fashion gangster, complete with the pinstriped suit and fedora. He had a pink collared shirt, and black tie on underneath.

Wilson laughed out loud as he looked at House's costume.

"Why are you laughing at yourself?" House asked.

"You my friend are whipped," Wilson said, as he gestured to House's prince charming costume. "I didn't think Allison had it in her."

"The Queen didn't order it," House explained. "The Princess did."

Wilson looked down at Kate a wide smile on his face. "You look gorgeous, princess."

"Thanks, Uncle Jimmy. You look very cool," Kate said, as she took in her snappy dressed Uncle.

"Greg, have you seen my purse?" Allison asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Ah, the rest of the royal family arrives," Wilson said. Allison smiled, hugged him and gave him a pecked on the cheek.

"Nice costume," Allison complimented him.

"Thanks," Wilson said.

"What about me?" House asked with a pout. Allison smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You, look very handsome," Allison said.

"Thank you, my Queen," House said

"I see we were going for a themed Halloween this year."

Allison looked down at her costume and nodded her head. She was dressed as Sleeping Beauty.

"Kate decided to pick our costumes out," Allison explained.

"I'm surprised she got House to wear that costume," Wilson said, as he once again looked at his best friends. Wilson made a mental note to take pictures later.

"I believe my husband's first response was 'No way in hell!'. But after Kate started crying and I started yelling at him, he finally gave in," Allison said with a smile.

"Yea, I'm Prince Freakin' Charming with a cane," House said, as he held up one of his fancier canes.

"But your such a charming Prince," Wilson teased, sarcastically.

Another knock at the door sounded, and House hit Wilson in the shins, 'accidentally', with his cane as he went to go answer it. He took a deep breath, knowing who was at the door, and opened it.

Cuddy's laugh could be heard all through out Princeton.

House couldn't help but think that this time next year they would have two kids to bring trick-or treating. This thought came to him as he watched a family of four walk ahead of them. Allison would dress their newest bundle of joy as some sort of pumpkin, fruit, or animal, and be pushed around in a stroller. House smiled at the thought.

"What are you so happy about, Prince Charming?" Cuddy teased. Wilson turned to his friend noticing the smile on his face.

"Just thinking about the soon to be newest addition to the House family," House announced. They both looked stunned. Allison and Kate walked back to the group, from the house they had just been at, confused at the silence.

"What's wrong, guys?" Allison asked. Cuddy and Wilson both squealed loudly and enveloped Allison in a hug. She hugged them back after she fought off the surprise. She looked at her husband.

"I'm assuming they're happy about the newest House?" Allison asked.

House nodded his head, smile still in place on his face. Kate looked confused. Allison and House had agreed to keep the news of the new baby a secret from their daughter until they found out the gender of the baby. They would then deal with it accordingly.

"Why are Auntie Lisa and Uncle Jimmy hugging Mommy?" Kate asked her father.

"They're just weird," House said. He then did what he always did when faced with a situation he didn't want to deal with, he changed the subject. "Look at all the candy you got for me."

"Half of it is mine," She reminded him.

"Unless, your candy happens to disappear sometime over night when you're sleeping," House teased.

She looked thoughtful before saying, "I'll just hide it."

"What happens if it still disappears?" House asked.

"Then I'm sleeping with my candy," Kate said, as she gripped the bag tighter in her hands.

"You won't have any candy to sleep with if it somehow disappears on the way home," House argued. He loved teasing his daughter. It always made her think.

She smiled at him, Angelically. He watched her confusingly, not knowing what she was thinking. He thought he had the upper hand.

"Mommy! Daddy says he's going to take my candy!"

* * *

"Ok, you both know the rules," Allison said as she carefully poured out Kate's bag of candy onto the kitchen table. House and Kate sat on either side of the table, hands under the table so no cheating would happen. Allison sat at the end of the kitchen table, she was the referee.

"One of you picks up one piece of candy then the other one gets to pick one, and so forth until all of the candy is gone. There will be no whining, no yelling, and no eating of the candy tonight," Allison said as she repeated the rules.

Both House and Kate protested the last rule. "But Mommy…" "But Allison…"

"No whining," Allison interrupted them. "I want both of you to be able to sleep tonight. And Kate, when we're done with this it's bedtime."

Kate sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok, Sweetheart," Allison told Kate. "You get to go first."

The Candy was divided up evenly, with no complaints on either side. House had, as always, tried to take more then one piece at a time. Allison had caught him, smiled sweetly as he tried to explain that he was going to share his candy with her, and told him to put one of the pieces of candy down. House had grumbled at this but did as he was told. Allison was now trying to get Kate to bed. House stood in the doorway holding his candy in his hand watching as Allison fought with Kate to let go of her candy.

"Sweetie, your candy isn't going anywhere," Allison assured her. The little girl didn't let go of the death grip she had on her bag of candy.

"Then why can't I sleep with it?" Kate asked.

"Because, you'll roll over on it and smash all the candy," Allison said. She honestly could not think of a good reason why her daughter couldn't sleep with her candy. All she knew was that she was tired and she was losing her patience.

"Daddy's going to take it," Kate told her. Allison sighed.

"No, he's not," Allison said. House smiled and wiggled the candy in his hands, with raised eyebrows, behind Allison's back.

"See!" Kate pointed at her father. "He just said he was going to take it!"

Allison turned around and glared at her husband. "Greg! Go to bed."

House pouted. He took in his angry, clenching, wife and sighed. Defeated, he retreated out of the room. Allison turned back to her daughter.

"I promise, Daddy will not come in here and take your candy. I'll make sure he stays in our room all night," Allison assured her. Kate looked at her suspiciously.

"You'll keep him away?" Kate asked. Allison nodded her head.

"And you won't steal it for him?" Kate asked. Allison nearly laughed. Her little girl was so smart, thanks to House and his little games that made her think.

"No, I won't. Daddy got his candy already," Allison smiled softly. Kate handed over the bag of candy, and Allison put it in the drawer of the small nightstand beside Kate's bed.

Allison kissed her daughter's forehead as she tucked the covers around her. "Now, go to sleep."

She got up off the small bed and turned on the nightlight in the corner of the room.

"Night, Mommy," Kate said, as he mother crossed the room and made her way to the doorway.

"Night, Sweetie," Allison said, before exiting the room and making her way to her own room. House sat laid in bed, his bag of candy in his hand. Allison sighed before walking to her side of the bed and lying down under the over turned covers. She turned off her bedside lamp and before settling against her pillow.

"I didn't mean to stress you out," House said.

"I know, Honey. You were just trying to have fun. I'm just exhausted," Allison explained.

"Growing babies takes up a lot of your energy, walking all over town with a four year old takes up even more. I surprised you were still on your feet at the end," House said, understanding her exhaustion.

"It was worth it," Allison said, as rolled closer to House. House put his hand on her stomach, feeling the very slight swell of her belly, his other hand still grasping his bag of candy.

"Greg," Allison said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, Dear."

"You're not sleeping with your candy."


	10. Chapter 10

**I have nothing profound to say. So, Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to; whoKMH, HouseLuvr, samdoc, Smudje, mikesfbuddy, bones4life, FantasyFreak4Life, Mikesh, chicagochicklett, sabu53, aradiea, sweetgreuy, Nellas, ItalianChick77, Limaccia, Elizabeth Theresa, Adelaide, GabbyAbby, CatchHouse21, and Fetzenviech.**

* * *

"Are you going to be like this all day?" House asked, as his wife looked through their closet. She was looking for the perfect outfit for Thanksgiving. The other five she had tried on apparently made her look fat. House didn't think any other outfits she tried on would hide the swelling of her stomach; she was almost four months into her pregnancy. 

"No! I just need to find something to wear," Allison said. Her voice slightly muffled because she was in the walk-in closet.

"You're also cooking dinner for five today. And you've been up since six cleaning the house," House said. "Maybe you should sit down for a couple of minutes, and take a break."

"I just need to find the right outfit," Allison said. He could hear the hangers being pushed angrily in the closet. House sighed. He was wondering when the hormones would kick in. So far, Allison had barely had any morning sickness. House had hoped she would barely have any hormones too. Allison was very mean during her last pregnancy, so mean, that when the hospital found out about this pregnancy they were glaring at House for a week.

When House heard Allison angrily kick her rack of shoes, he decided it was time to take action. Standing up, he limped into the closet. He grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her out of the closet, she protested the action, coming up with lame excuses and other things she needed to do before Cuddy and Wilson got here. House ignored her ramblings, and laid down on the bed, his hand still tightly grasping hers. He tugged on her arm lightly, telling her to lie down next to him. She sighed and gave in, laying down next to him. He interlaced their fingers.

"Breathe," He ordered. She took a deep breath and let it out. A tactic, she had learned, that calmed her down somewhat. House had noticed she was did it when she was stressed about two weeks after dating. As the stress left her body she sighed.

"Don't worry," House said. "You're an idiot, but I still love you."

"I know, I shouldn't have gotten all stressed out," Allison said. She turned to look at him. When his eyes met her she spoke again, "Thank you."

"Welcome," He mumbled. He sat up, before standing up.

"Now, you take a nap, and I'll go entertain the Princess," House said. Allison nodded and curled up on her side.

"Wake me in an hour," Allison said.

House shook his head. "I'll put the turkey in the oven, and you can sleep for two."

"Love you," Allison said with a smile, as House began exiting the room.

"Love you too."

* * *

"Mommy's getting fat," Kate said as she watched her father put the turkey in the oven. House laughed, nothing got past his daughter. He knew she would notice her mother's rapidly expanding waist line. 

"Yes," House said. "She is."

"Everyone is acting weird around her too," Kate pointed out. House realized his daughter had been thinking about this for a while.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yes," Kate said. House started peeling the potatoes, trying to save what ever time he could for Allison to sleep. She was usually a lot less grumpy if she had a nice afternoon nap. He wasn't doing it to be nice; he was just doing it so he wouldn't have to deal with a moody wife. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Mommy has a parasite," House tried, thinking this would satisfy his daughter's curiosity. He should have known better. This answer wouldn't have satisfied him when he was her age.

"What?" Kate asked confusingly. House sighed, deciding that it was time to tell the truth.

"Mommy wants to talk to you about it when she gets up," House lied, hoping it would stop, for the moment, any thoughts his daughter was having.

"Ok," Kate said with a smile.

* * *

"But I want a brother," Kate said. After House and Allison explained the situation to her she was happy. That happiness lasted only until House and Allison said they wouldn't know if she would have a brother of sister until the next ultrasound. 

"And you might get one, Honey," Allison said, "But there is a chance you will also get a sister."

"I don't want a sister," Kate said again, angrily.

"We don't get to pick which one we have, Princess," House said calmly. He always knew when she was about to have a fit, and it looked like one was coming, and fast.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because," House sighed. "It doesn't work that way."

"Well make it work Daddy!" Kate nearly cried. House's heart flopped. Allison put a hand on his arm.

"Kate," Allison said. "I know this a little upsetting, but you need to calm down, Sweetie. We don't even know what baby we're having yet."

"Daddy! You make it a boy baby!" Kate ordered.

"Kate, go to your room," Allison ordered. The little girl obviously needed to calm down. She also probably needed a nap. Allison could feel that Kate was also upsetting House

Kate glared at the both of them and stamped off down the hallway and into her room. They were both surprised when they didn't hear her door slam, but close softly.

House closed his eyes, put a hand on Allison's belly, and rubbed. "Please be a boy, please be a boy."

"Greg! My stomach is not a magic lamp," Allison said.

"Well, it worked on Aladdin. If this baby turns out to be a girl I want to be able to tell Kate I did everything I could to make it a boy," House said, clearly frustrated.

"Breathe," Allison ordered, much like he had done earlier. House glared at her and she glared back until he finally took her advice, and took a deep breath and let it out. He did is several more times until he was a little bit more calm.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"We're not going to worry about anything until we get the ultrasound done."

"But she's…." He trailed off, and he gestured down the hall toward Kate's room.

"We'll let her cool down a little bit, then we'll talk to her again. She's just like you, she needs time to process all of this," Allison said, as she rubbed his arm soothingly. She stood up.

House looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go start cooking, you need time to yourself," Allison said.

"For what?" He asked. He didn't need time to himself. He needed Allison to come up with a plan of how they were going to deal with their daughter.

Allison smiled softly. "To process."

She left the room, and he laid down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he processed.

Twenty minutes later, House found himself in front of his daughter's room tentatively knocking at her door. He entered the room, only after hearing a mumbled come in. Kate sat on her bed hugging one of the hundred stuff animals she had. This one, a floppy eared dog, was her most beloved one. It was the one he had run down to the gift shop to get for her, after only being in the world for an hour. He limped to the bed, and sat down on it next to her.

"You're my first born," House said. Kate stayed silent.

"I will never love anyone the way I love you," He said again. He knew she probably couldn't grasp what he was saying, but he hoped she understood some of it.

"You wouldn't love the baby?" Kate asked.

"Of course I would love the baby. But you were my first baby, you made me a Daddy. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be a Daddy," He tried to explain.

"She can't have my toys," Kate told him. House nodded.

"Of course not, we'd get her her own toys."

"Or my clothes," Kate told him again.

"She'll have her own clothes too," House agreed.

"And you can't call her Princess," She demanded. House smiled, grabbed her, and hugged her as tightly as he could without crushing her.

"You are my only Princess, forever," He told her.

"Even when I'm old?" She asked.

"Even when you're old," House said.

"Even when I'm married?" She asked. House heart leaped up in his throat. Married? That was something he didn't want to think about for a long time, if ever.

"Yes, even then. I'll even call you Princess when you're a teenager, and you're hating me," House said.

"I couldn't hate you Daddy, I love you too much," Kate said. House pushed back the tears in his eyes. Allison must be chopping up the onions, he thought.

"I love you too, Princess," House said. Kate held on to him tightly. And they stayed that way for a few moments.

"We should go help Mommy," House said. Knowing Allison she was starting to stress about the food and time, even though there was nothing to stress about.

"Yea," Kate sighed. She didn't let go of him. He stood up and limped heavily out of the light pink room, and into the kitchen. Allison looked up surprised when she both of them entered the room. House smiled and limped over to her. He held out one of his arms as an invitation and she hugged him, with Kate in between them.

Kate laughed. "You're both squishing me!"

"We're trying to keep you little forever," House said.

A timer went off and Allison reluctantly stepped out of the family hug. House discarded his daughter on a chair at the table, and they both watched as the usual sugar conscious Allison pulled a pan of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Both of their eyes went wide with surprise.

"It's a holiday," She shrugged.

"You're just craving chocolate," House argued.

"So what If I am," Allison said, defensively. Sensing a turning of the mood House turned to Kate, excitement playing throughout his eyes.

"Cookies!" He exclaimed, happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**I was actually not going to post anything today. But, then I realized I wouldn't smile because of all the reviews I got. So, I'm posting something. And this is a purely selfish action on my part. It has nothing to do with all you adoring people. ;)**

**Limaccia, whoKMH, mikesh, Mix-Me-A-Martini, Fetzenviech, sabu53, bones4life, Nellas, socrgrl14, KittyX1981, charmedbabywyatt, sweetgreuy, aradiea.**

**Limaccia: No need to cross the fingers, (Unless you like to do that a lot, then, by all means have fun with that.) It was just House trying to calm her down. Do you really expect him to explain to a four year old why the new baby would share her clothes:)**

**Mikesfbuddy: I would love to get a job at Fox as a writer. That would be a dream come true.**

* * *

"Come on Jimmy! We're almost there!" House yelled from the driveway. Wilson was carrying the six foot Christmas tree from the hood of Allison's car.

"We! I'm the one carrying the thing!" Wilson yelled back.

House held up his cane. "Cripple, remember? Besides, I'm giving you directions."

"It's a strait walk from the car to the front door," Wilson said.

"But if a cat so happens to walk in front of your path…." House trailed off. Wilson lost grip of the tree and it dropped to the floor. "Hey! Watch it; I spent a lot of money on that tree. Not only that, but Allison spent forty five minutes picking it out. Never go tree shopping with your pregnant wife."

"Leave him alone, Greg," Allison said, as she walked up behind Wilson. Kate was at her side, eyes wide with excitement. You could hardly see her under all of the clothes she had on to keep her warm.

"He's killing our tree!" House exclaimed.

"If you would just let me get a fake one like I wanted to…," Allison said.

"No, way! If I'm going to have a tree for Christmas it better feel like a real tree, smell like a real tree, and need to be watered like a real tree!" House exclaimed.

"Why is he so hyper?" Wilson asked, as he once again began carrying the tree to the front door.

Allison sighed. "He had Fruit Loops this morning."

The tree was set up, finally. Wilson had left after he had brought in the tree for the growing family; he had a patient to take care of. Allison was carrying the presents out of their bedroom closet, where they hid them on the top shelf away from Kate, and into the living room. Kate stayed in the living room counting the presents she had. House sat and watched her. When Allison brought in the last bunch of presents she found their daughter sitting next to the tree, a frown on her face. House noticed as well, and stood up and walked over to her.

House picked her up, wincing at the pain it brought to his thigh, and held her in his arms. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"There aren't any presents for my brother," She said. House smiled and raised an eyebrow. The ultrasound had shown that the baby was indeed a boy. Everyone was happy. Kate had told everyone that her brother was in her mother's belly, and that she couldn't wait to play with him.

"Your brother isn't going to be here this Christmas," House explained, as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "He'll be here next Christmas though."

Allison sat down next to them on the couch.

"But he is here," She told them. Kate pointed to her mother's swelled belly. "He's right in there. I saw him on that machine."

"Yea, but he won't get to play with any toys until he comes out. That won't be until around Mommy's birthday," House said.

"But he still needs presents," Kate said. House took a good look at his daughter. The fact that there were no presents under the tree for her unborn brother was obviously upsetting her.

"Ok, go get your shoes and winter gear on. We're going shopping," House said. Kate's face lit up. She kissed her father's cheek before bouncing out of the room to get ready.

House looked over at his wife, who looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? She was so…. How could you not…," House sputtered. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, or what her mood was. And he was afraid. Allison's moods changed as quick as lightning these days, he had a reason to be afraid.

"I'm not going shopping," She told him. He didn't here any trace of angry, so he was safe. He sighed, gratefully.

"You don't have too," He assured her with a smile.

"I want Mc Donald's," She told him.

He kept his face neutral, not showing his disgust. "I'll get it for you on the way home."

She smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "Thanks, Greg."

She got up and went to the bedroom, grabbing the brochures of homes from the coffee table on her way there. The new house hunt was a hard and long one. They still hadn't found the perfect home, and as time went by House could see his wife getting more and more agitated. He sighed, before standing up, and following his wife down the hall to get ready. He hoped he'd find a house on the way to the mall, this way every one was happy.

* * *

The next day the family headed to the park. A small snow storm had passed throughout the night leaving the area of Princeton looking like a white wonderland. House hated the snow. It was cold, making his leg hurt much more then usual, and the snow wasn't really cripple friendly. He went along, because Allison had wanted to get out of the house, and he didn't want his pregnant wife out and about alone with their four year old daughter. There were a few families at the park making use of the snow covered hills with their sleds. House sat down on a bench and watched as his daughter frolicked in the snow with her mother who, at five and a half months pregnant, was much slower and much more careful.

House looked up at the street and watched as some idiot sped by in his car. What kind of person sped in their car around a family park? It was then he saw it. The perfect house. Sure, he'd seen the house before; he goes to the park nearly every week with Kate. But he had never seen the house with a 'for sale' sign in front of it.

Turning to see Allison and Kate still happily occupied with the snow. House stood up and made his way across the street. He grabbed a flyer from the 'for sale' sign and looked at it as he limped back across the street.

The house was one story and had four bedrooms. Hardwood floors were placed in every room through out the house and the kitchen had just been remodeled with granite countertops. It had a large backyard, two car garage, and a lot of room. He knew Allison would love the dinning room, and the large kitchen. All House cared about though was the fact that it would be perfect for his growing family. The price was a bit more then what he and Allison had settled on what they wanted to spend but he was sure he could change her mind.

* * *

"Daddy!" Kate screamed. Allison and House both immediately woke up when they heard their daughter scream. House got out of bed quickly, and limped as fast as he could down the hallway. Allison stayed in bed, knowing what the problem was. Kate had had another nightmare. She had one the night before as well, and wouldn't tell her parent's what it was about. She claimed it was too scary to talk about.

House rushed in to his daughter's room. Kate had brought the covers up completely over her head. House could hear her crying beneath them.

"Hey, what's the matter, Princess?" House asked.

"Daddy," Kate cried. House turned on the light, and made his way across the room. He pulled the covers down, to reveal his upset daughter. Kate threw her self at House, and House winced as she accidentally jarred his leg. He bit his lip at the pain.

House picked Kate up and limped down the hall, back to the bedroom. He winced at every step he took with his bad leg, and cursed himself for not taking a Vicodin when he got out of bed. His daughter still cried while he carried her down the hall, but she seemed to slowly calm down somewhat. When he entered the bedroom, he set Kate gently on the bed next to her mother. He then left Allison to soothe Kate further while he went to go take some Vicodin. He refused to have his daughter witness him taking the pain meds.

After returning from the bathroom Kate had calmed down. Allison was still rubbing small circles on Kate's back. House returned to the bed and laid down. He scooted closer to his family and wrapped his arm around both of them. Kate rolled over and hugged her father.

"Are you going to tell us what you're dream was about?" House asked.

Silence.

"Was it about Aunt Cuddy? Because she gives me nightmares too," House joked. Kate giggled before becoming somber.

"It was Grave Digger," Kate said. She stared at the bed cover, refusing to meet her father's eyes. House's eyes widened. Cleary unable to speak Allison took over.

"What about Grave Digger?" She asked. Kate's eyes began watering again.

"He was following me, and trying to run me over! He was going to kill me! Just like he killed those cars! And I couldn't find you or Daddy! And he wouldn't leave me alone! I kept running and he kept getting closer!" Kate said, crying. She hugged House tighter and he responded by tightening his hold on her.

He looked over to Allison who was glaring at him. Two days ago his, obviously all knowing wife, had told him she didn't want their daughter watching monster trucks. She told him it would give her nightmares. He hadn't listened, claiming monster trucks were harmless. He had been wrong. Feeling his daughter cry into his chest, House vowed to listen to his wife more.

"Grave Digger isn't going to come get you, Sweetheart," Allison said.

"That's right. He's afraid of me," House said. Kate looked up at House, doubtfully. "I'm serious! Mommy and I went to go see him once, and he kept staring at Mommy and I hit him with my cane! I broke him, and he had to get fixed. Now he's afraid of me," House explained.

"You broke him with your cane?" She asked. She was four, she should believe him right? House thought. House nodded his head.

"He's practically plastic," He lied.

"Now he's scared of you?" She asked. "Like everyone at the hospital?"

Allison snorted back a laugh and House held back a grin. "Yes, just like everyone at the hospital."

Kate sighed in relief.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I am alive. I've just been really lazy. Actually, I've been reading and time flies by when I'm reading.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers; Mikesh, Mix-Me-A-Martini, bones4life, ItalianChick77, sweetgreuy, Leli1013, samdoc, Nellas, aradiea, whoKMH, bertie-bott's-best-bean, CameronSister, KittyX1981, ilajkajas2215, sabu53, fishyfin1, scottishlaird.**

**Also, thanks to my silent readers as well.**

* * *

Crying woke both Allison and House up at two o'clock in the morning. House groaned and rolled over in bed. He put his pillow over his head, trying to block out the sound. When that didn't do anything, he did the only thing he could to make the sound stop. 

House poked Allison, "Go get your son."

"He's your son tonight," Allison said, as she rolled over.

"He likes you better," House said, as he poked her once again.

"He takes after you, that's why he's crying," Allison retorted.

"He lived in you for nearly nine months, you guys have a bond, go relish in it," He said.

"You put him in me for nine months, go form a bond," She told him.

"Wait," He said. "Let me take a minute and relive that particular moment."

That statement was rewarded with a smack and a firm push. House sighed and stood up.

"Fine, but only because you helped me breed a superior race," House said.

Allison scoffed. "I did most the work."

"Yea, you did," He admitted, as he left the room.

Their new home was larger, and spread out slightly more. So the walk down the hall took a little bit longer. When he started walking down the hall, he realized his son was no longer crying. He was about to turn around and boast to Allison about his superior skills in calming their son down, when he heard a voice in his son's room.

Curious, House pushed open the door silently and took in the sight before him.

"Daddy's good at playing tricks, so you have to help me trick him. I don't like to make him mad, but you can do it. That's what boys are supposed to do anyway," Kate told her baby brother. She stood on the foot stool that belonged to a matching chair in the corner. She had pushed it over to the crib so she could talk to her brother.

Currently, she was leaning over the crib, her brother's hand grasped around one of her fingers. Jake House listened to her talk, comforted by the sound of her voice. House smiled at the scene, and stayed silent.

"You can also throw the ball with Daddy; I'm not very good at it. We live right next to the park, and we go almost everyday. Daddy can't go on the slide or run, but he makes the best sandcastles. I'll show you how to make them strong, so Daddy won't knock them down with his cane," Kate rambled.

"Good evening, Princess," House interrupted, making his presence known. She looked up.

"Hi, Daddy," She said, cautiously. She knew she wasn't suppose to be up, and wasn't quite sure if her father would be mad.

"What are you doing up?" He asked. He made his way across the room, and stood on the other side of the crib.

"Jake was crying," She told him. She clenched, getting ready to argue her point. House could see this, and decided to make her prove her point. He loved this game.

"I know," House said. He raised his eyebrow, silently asking why that mattered.

"You didn't come for him, so I did," She said. House decided she won.

"Well, I'm here now, so go get back into bed," House ordered. Kate smiled, she won. She kissed her brother's forehead, before jumping off of the foot rest and rushing out of the room.

"Night, Daddy," She called out, down the hall.

"Night, Princess," He called back. There was no need to be quite, everyone was awake in the House home.

House returned his attention to his son, who stared at him in wonderment.

"No, I'm not God, but I come close," He told him.

Jake's facial features changed, and House could have sworn he saw a miniature version of his own smirk on his son's face.

"Kate is the most awesome person you could have as a sister," House said. "And I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't trick me. You're like your mother, just like Kate is. I don't expect any trouble from you."

Seeing that the infant was nowhere near tired, House lifted him up and limped out of the room with him.

"I guess I'll take your mothers advice. I haven't shown you monster trucks yet, have I?"

* * *

"That's Grave digger," House said, he lifted the bundle of blankets in his arm higher so it could view the T.V. "Your sister doesn't like him, so we'll have to meet in the middle of the night to watch him. Don't worry, I have Tivo." 

Allison watched from door way as House talked to their newly born son. He was unaware of her presence and she was glad. She loved watching House and their children without their knowledge.

"When you get older, I'll bring you to see Grave Digger. I brought your Mom once, we had a great time. She even shared her cotton candy with me," House went on.

"I offered a bite; you practically swallowed the whole thing." Allison said, making her presence known. House turned to her, a wide grin on his face.

"Can't you see we are having father and son bonding time? Be gone woman!" He ordered, playfully.

Allison sat on the couch next to him.

"You really need to get your hearing checked," House said.

"I can hear perfectly well," Allison said. She grabbed his unoccupied arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "But now it's time for my bonding time with my two favorite boys."

House looked down at his son. "Lesson number one, Mommy is the boss."

* * *

Cuddy and Wilson were currently visiting the House family, at their newly acquired residence. Their attention was focused on Jake House, who was currently in Cuddy's arms. 

"He looks like House," Wilson said, as Jake wrapped his hand around Wilson's finger.

"He has Allison's alien eyes," House said.

Allison smacked his shoulder. "Quit saying I have alien eyes."

"You do! They change color like an alien!" He exclaimed.

"Yea, well, it looks like someone dumped a bucket of paint in your eyes," Allison said. House mockingly grabbed his chest.

"You wound me," He told her.

"Someone should," Cuddy said, as she readjusted Jake in his arms. She looked down at the baby in her arms. "He keeps staring at Allison."

"He always does that. When she leaves his eyesight, his eyes dart around the room frantically. And if he can't find her, after a few moments, he starts crying," House told them.

"Aw, like father like son," Wilson said.

"I do not cry if I can't find Allison," House said.

"You get upset, Daddy," Kate told him, from her perch on his lap. House tickled her sides.

"Traitor," He told her, as she laughed.

"He's more like you, Greg, then me," Allison told her husband. He didn't believe her. That was a big mistake on his part.


End file.
